My heart is Caught
by Act4Ever
Summary: Elena is falling in love with Damon. She is with Stefan and is deeply confused.What is going to happen?


Elena put the brush down. She patted her soft, blonde hair in place with a sprits of hairspray. She was tired of all this Vampire drama. Stefan, he was sweet, and sensible. Damon was handsome and dangerous. She knew that Damon would never stop trying to win her over. The thing is, she was sick of Stefan, she thought he was her true love, something changed. How can he be her true love is she can feel that she has feelings for Damon. It didn't feel right. She didn't like how Stefan wouldn't take of Katherine's(his belated lover) ring off. Stefan appeared in her room.

"Hello, my love. You look absolutely beautiful tonight." Stefan said. He was always charming. She liked how would refer to her as beautiful and not hot. Her feelings for him were starting to vanish.

"Hello, what do you want to do tonight?" She asked. Smiling slightly.

"How about we go to the dance on the Sterling Devout?" Elena always wanted to go there. It was a beautiful yacht that only came twice a year and tonight was the first night.

"Nah, that isn't really my sort of thing to do. How about we go to the movies again? I hear they have Solo ciders on at a midnight showing." He said brightly.

"Okay, whatever you want." She smiled He walked away and she let the smile disappear. He never wanted to do anything she liked. She tried to make him happy. Deep in her heart, there was barely any room for him.

She got ready. She wore very, tight skinny jeans and a v-neck shirt. She wore shiny, black leather wedges and she was ready. Her make up consisted of eyeliner, only on her top lid, mascara. She wore red lip gloss and she was ready to go. She looked at her reflection and soon her youthful looks would fade compared to Stefan's. She went down stirs and there was Stefan at the door. They were off.

"You look beautiful" He told her. He smiled.

"You tell me that all the time." She said. She was kind of sick of it. Now, she wouldn't mind being called hot or sexy. Anything but beautiful.

They walked out of the Cinema.

"That was a good movie." Stefan said.

"It was alright. I'm not into happy endings. I still think that guy should of killed her." Elena said.

"Seriously? That sounds very morbid." Stefan said as he got out of the car.

"Goodnight Elena. I wish you the sweetest dreams." Stefan said. He loved her. Nut he still was in heart with Katherine.

Elena laid there in her bed in the dark. She just couldn't sleep. Then she started hearing sounds and it frightened her terribly. She then saw a dark figure walking her way. She made out a face. It was Damon. His features were so sharp. He was so handsome.

"Damon, you've got to leave me alone. I'm with Stefan, not you." Elena said. She knew that she couldn't trust herself with him. His black leather jacket looked so good on him, she could barely stand it.

"I highly doubt that. You know you want me, now go and get into a dress." Damon told her. He was absolutely beautiful, no body could deny it.

"Why?" That's all Elena said. She couldn't argue with him.

"It's a surprise. Something that you have always wanted. Just trust me." Damon said in his seducing voice

"I can't." Elena said. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she couldn't. Stefan and Damon hated each other, how could she be out with the enemy brothers?

"You know you want to. Now, no body has to know, not even Stefan." Damon said.

For some odd reason, Elena agreed to it. She put on her short black mini dress that had a very low scoop neck. She didn't wear a bra. She didn't know why she was trying to be so sexy for Damon. He was a monster and he wasn't even her boyfriend. She put on her Christian Louboutin stiletto's.

"You look absolutely stunning." Damon said. He was in love with her that it hurt his non existent heart.

"Thanks." She said. She tried not to blush in case he read it as a sign.

He held on to her and jumped out her window. His body was strong and muscular. It made her heart flutter. He put a ribbon around her eyes so she couldn't see where he was taking her. She was scared that he might try to turn her into a vampire or something but for some reason she trusted him completely.

"You can take the ribbon off now." Damon said. She took it off and she couldn't believe her eyes. He had taken her to the Sterling Devout. The lights on the yacht were beautiful. It looked like a mansion.

"Damon. This is wonderful. I can't believe this; I have always wanted to go here." She said, she was falling in deeper love with him by the second. She couldn't let him know that though.

"Your wish is my command." Damon said slyly. He wanted to be so close to Elena. She was as beautiful as the midnight sun, he thought.

He wasn't going to let her go.


End file.
